A large container generally has four side plates and a base, and a lid is also provided for a large container used in transportation of bulks or liquids so as to protect the cargo inside the container. There is provided with an edgeguard around the lid close to the outer sides of the four side plates. When the cargo inside the container applies a large force against the side plates, to a certain extent the edgeguard of the lid will prevent the side plates from deforming too much. Further, when the liquids or bulks inside the container fluctuate upwardly, the lid will limit the fluctuation of a liner bag containing the liquids or bulks, thus preventing the liner bag from being damaged. Thus, the lid should be reliably connected to the container when used. In addition, the four side plates of the large container can be successively folded so as to reduce the space occupied when not in use, thus reduce the costs of turnover and warehousing of products. Further, when the lid is placed on the folded container, the mechanism of lid connected to the container should avoid accumulating high altitude.
One of current locking means for locking a lid to a container comprises a latch with a handle and a pit on the upper edge of the lid to accommodate the latch. A hole is provided on the sidewall of the pit, through which the latch will extend into a locking hole on a side plate of the container. When the lid is in use, the latch will limit the upward movement of the lid, while the lateral movement of the handle on the latch is limited by the rib in the pit, so that the lid can be reliably locked. This kind of design basically achieves the connection of the lid to the container. However, when the lid is placed on the container and the latch is in extended state, the latch will be pressed directly on the side plate of the container, so that the latch may be damaged, since there is not a reset structure. Furthermore, when lifting the lid using the handle, the handle itself will bear the full weight of the lid, so that the handle is easy to be damaged.
There is another current lid locking member, which is secured to the lid through a serial of plastic buckle and can rotate a certain angle around the buckle as a center. A metal turning embodied part with a groove is provided on the side plate of the container, which passes through a through-hole pre-provided on the lid and exposes the groove above the lid when the lid is covered on the container body. And then the locking member is rotated to the groove of the metal embodied part, so as to lock the lid to the container body. However, this embodiment has the same problem as said above: when the locking member is unlocked and the lid needs to be removed, the locking member itself used as a handle will bear the full weight of the lid, so that the locking member is easy to be damaged. At the same time, it is inconvenient to install and disassemble the locking member through the connection of plastic buckle.